mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Elwin
Elwin – druid, bohater kampanijny, główny protagonista kampanii "Elwin i Shaera" (Heroes of Might and Magic IV). Wyróżniał się bardzo wysokim wzrostem i dbałością o eleganckie odzienie - był znaną postacią na dworach elfickiego państwa Aranorn. Miał reputację hulajduszy. Pewnego razu na jednym z balów poznał uważaną za najpiękniejszą elfkę Aranornu Shaerę. Zakochali się w sobie z wzajemnością, jednak Lord Harke - wpływowy polityk Aranornu - również zalecał się do Shaery. Gramin - ojciec elfki i wybitny wojskowy - również nie darzył zbyt wielką sympatią jej kochanka. W trakcie jednej z wypraw dyplomatycznych statek, na którym znajdowali się m.in. Gramin, Shaera i Elwin - został zaskoczony przez atak piratów. Częściowa odpowiedzialność za to spadała na Elwina - podał marynarzowi na bocianim gnieździe środki usypiające, aby mógł spędzić tam z nią chwilę. Para znalazła się na wyspie zamieszkanej przez niebezpiecznych bandytów i dzikie stwory, w dodatku rozdzielona od Gramina i jego załogi. W owej sytuacji Elwin musiał torować sobie drogę przez miasta rozbójników z pomocą zainteresowanych jego wzrostem rusałek i wilków, wdzięcznych za uratowanie przez Elwina jednego z nich. W końcu udało mu się przybyc do miasta Skok Delfina, gdzie oczekiwał na nich Gramin. Tymczasem Harke postanowił wyeliminować Elwina z gry: powierzył mu zadanie przekonania białych tygrysów do zawarcia sojuszu z Aranorn. Decyzja ta wzbudziła szerokie zdumienie wielu obywateli elfickich, gdyż Elwin nie posiadał w tych sprawach żadnego doświadczenia. Mimo to z zadań wywiązał się znakomicie: dzięki rozgromieniu króla trolli i nekromanty Woolraca - prześladowców tygrysów - zdołał pozyskać sobie sympatię tych zwierząt. Harke nie poddawał się: rozpuścił plotki o podłym zachowaniu elfa wobec Shaery, wskutek czego Gramin urządził awanturę Elwinowi (doszło nawet do rękoczynów). Zazdrosny adorator oszukał również Elwina swoją postawą, jakoby zrezygnował z pociągu Shaery na rzecz swego rywala. Zdradził mu nawet sposób, jak mógł zdobyc szacunek ojca dziewczyny: musiał udac się na poszukiwania legendarnego Złotego Łuku. Niczego nieświadomy, świeżo upieczony bohater Aranornu dostał się w pułapkę: łucznik Mirilass, podwładny Harkego, otrzymał rozkaz zamordowania przybysza, postanowił jednak ocalić mu życie pod warunkiem, że nie ruszy się z wyznaczonej w lesie pustelni. Elwin zlekceważył łaskę i próbował uciec z puszczy, jednak został otoczony przez sługi Mirilassa. Z odsieczą przybyły białe tygrysy - zabiły napastników i towarzyszyły swemu wybawicielowi w dalszej drodze. Elwin został zmuszony do walki z wojskami miast Harke, przez co uznano go za przestępcę politycznego, szkodliwego dla ojczyzny. Dodatkowo otrzymał list od zaklętej przez Harke Shaery, gdzie napisała o swoim nieskrywanym, miłosnym uczuciu do rywala Elwina. Początkowo zrozpaczony elf podjął decyzję o skonstruowaniu Zwierciadła Prawdziwej Miłości - artefaktu potrafiącemu zdjąć ów urok. Następnie odszukał Mirilassa i po zaciekłej walce z jego oddziałami przekonał go do zwrócenia się przeciwko Harke, po czym najechał posiadłość lorda, gdzie znajdowała się Shaera. Pokazawszy jej Zwierciadło, udało mu się przywrócic wolną wolę kobiety i jej prawdziwe uczucia, kochankowie musieli jednak ponownie się rozdzielic: Elwin skierował ją na wyspę, a sam - otrzymawszy od dworu Aranorn koronę królewską i wsparcie zawiedzionego lordem Harke Gramina - rozpoczął ostateczne starcie ze swoim skompromitowanym, ale wciąż potężnym rywalem. Po zajęciu jego zamku, Elwin, mimo nienawiści żywionej do lorda, nie odebrał mu życia i kazał uwięzić go w celi. Następnie po powrocie na wyspę spotkał się z Shaerą. Para mogła cieszyć swoim towarzystwem już na zawsze. Gracz może sterowac Elwinem jako bohaterem we wszystkich misjach kampanii "Elwin i Shaera". Kategoria:Bohaterowie w Heroes of Might and Magic IV Kategoria:Druidzi w Heroes of Might and Magic IV